Like Magnets
by FTxDxD
Summary: GrayxMira In a magnet there is a North Pole and a South Pole which are attracted to each other. People say that opposites attract, the good and the bad, the yin and the yang to their life, even if their magic differs from each other. The Demon and its slayer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail but if I do, Gray will have a fucking harem. :D**

* * *

 **GrayxMira**

 **Like Magnets**

In a magnet there is a North Pole and a South Pole which are attracted to each other. People say that opposites attract, the good and the bad, the yin and the yang to their life, even if their magic differs from each other. The Demon and its slayer.

* * *

Ever since he received his father's magic in him, he felt strangely different from before. Like suddenly having a super hearing towards everything, the sudden change in his strength in magic and the sudden attraction to a certain someone.

Life had been easy and simple before but after having the devil slayer magic, it became complicated.

He began to notice her usual movements in the bar, serving the guild members and wearing that genuine smile she always wear ever since she began to work. He began to notice her aura, always happy and caring to others and he felt good about it. Weird. He began to notice her luscious hair, the way it bounced when she walks all around the guild. The things that he didn't noticed before, the things he didn't pay attention in the past, the things he didn't think that Mirajane Strauss can make him feel something.

Maybe it's the attraction, maybe it's the moment. When she finally laid her eyes on him after he scrutinized her with his very eyes. Many can say that he is being an openly pervert, ogling a woman, a very attractive woman. But in his defense, he is just merely observing.

She smiled at him. She smiled that trademark "Mira-Smile" at him. The one that can penetrate you to your very core, the one that can make your knees feel like jelly, the one that Gray Fullbuster felt right now.

What the hell is wrong with him? He didn't feel this way before and it's beginning to be really weird suddenly attracted to a guild mate that you've grown up with. And he began to question himself, why is Mira always running in his head?

"Welcome back Gray" that's what he heard from her as he began his walk towards the bar counter.

"Hey Mira, the mission went well I guess" he replied to her. At least he is not stuttering or something in her face because that would be embarrassing for him. "A glass of water will be enough"

She quickly gave him what he asked for, "Oh that's great, say, can you perhaps do something for me? Like a favor"

He didn't quite understand what she said as he's busy staring at her wonderful bright blue eyes that is also staring back at him.

A clicking sound made way towards his ear awaking him from his daydream. "E-Eh what? Sorry Mira can you repeat it again?"

The barmaid cutely pouted at him. Why does his heart suddenly leaped from his chest just now? "You're such a meanie Gray"

And then she giggled happily. "I said that if you can accompany me in my photoshoot in the Weekly Sorcerer tomorrow?"

"Eh? But why me? Isn't always Elfman that accompanies you?" he asked her.

"Elfman isn't available right now because he's in a mission with Evergreen" that's what he heard from her.

After some time now Elfman and Evergreen is seen always with each other, it's about time you guys.

Gray slowly nodded his head. He doesn't know if he will agree to this or not. Mira noticing his expression quickly act.

Gray watched as the barmaid animatedly cried tears. "Gray doesn't want to accompany me, I guess I'm just a nuisance to you"

But knowing our ice mage, his weakness is a girl's tears. The path that he chose will certainly make his life a little bit more complicated, or more.

"Okay okay Mira, I'll go with you to your photoshoot" he sighed.

He just made a contract to a devil.

A very beautiful demon to be exact.

After hearing his answer she made a 360 degree turn on her mood. A lovely smile is present in her face. "Okay thank you so much Gray~"

And that's how he realized that he is doomed.

He fell in the trap of Mirajane Strauss.

* * *

Oh how she loves to tease him.

She is certainly fine without someone to accompany her but being with the young man is a fresh air for her.

She certainly noticed how he always glanced towards her, how he scrutinized her with his gaze.

Heck she _is_ Mirajane. Mirajane Strauss. The resident matchmaker of the guild. The pioneer of love and romance like she's Aphrodite herself.

She knows those gazes he threw towards her. She knows the confused stare he made after he made stealing glances in her direction.

She knows because she's been doing that too. Towards him. Towards Gray Fullbuster.

And we can't forget that she is the pro in this field. She's like legendary in this game.

She is the reason why Elfman is away with Evergreen right now.

 _Two birds with one stone._

She hooked up her brother to his love interest isn't that great? And she got to have the ice mage all day.

She's been experiencing the same as the raven haired man has been feeling lately. Why does he have this effect in her? She's not easily swayed in love but seeing the ice mage just once made her all giddy inside.

So she grabbed the chance just to spend time with him.

To test what the hell is she feeling for the ice stripper and to just have fun, with him.

And just with a little bit of acting, her work is done.

She doesn't know what came to her, just one day the door of the guild opened and came through the ice mage looking all hot and bothered. And that bothers her a lot.

His perfect face shined with the morning sunlight and _he is sparkling._

He is not a vampire my friend, he is just the friendly ice mage of the guild named Fairy Tail.

She only noticed now that he have great six pack and have a lean muscular body, no wonder Juvia is placing her money on this one.

Just seconds after he set foot in the guild a table came flying towards him, luckily he dodged in the right time and saved his perfect face from destruction.

And that is the start of the all too familiar guild brawl of Fairy Tail, courtesy of Natsu Dragneel.

And the all too familiar entrance of Erza Scarlet entering the match by ending every one in one strike. She is the Titania alright.

Dead bodies are sprawled in the hall but after minutes or so the bodies became alive, they are just unconscious after all.

* * *

The very next day Gray Fullbuster sat patiently waiting for our resident barmaid and his date for this day, Mirajane Strauss.

He waited at the front door of the guild, awkwardly standing and not paying attention to the stares pointed at him.

One member decided to shout at him teasing, "Oi, is the stripper waiting for someone? A date maybe?"

The others continue to shout teasing remarks at him.

"Go get her tiger!"

"Yosh, Gray for the win!"

The ice mage sagged his shoulders and sighed. "Shut the hell up you idiots" he muttered.

He feared for their reactions if they saw that his date is none other than the pretty whitehead, Mira.

After minutes that felt centuries for him, the lady arrived.

 _Fashionably late as always…_ he thought.

"Ara, sorry to keep you waiting Gray-kun" she smiled apologetically.

Gray scratched his head. "Nevermind that" he then proceed to take her hand quickly. "We have to get out of here"

While he said those words, her mind's about to go down.

She looked to their intertwined fingers. They fit perfectly. She smiled to that.

Even just by seeing their fingers intertwined with one another, she felt that she's about to combust.

Gray sure does make her little innocent heart go beat wildly.

And she liked that, really.

As they're about to walk away, an annoying voice to Gray surround their ears.

"Oi Ice princess where are you taking Mira?"

The front door opened revealing the figure of a dragon slayer with his exceed, Natsu Dragneel and Happy.

"Aye!" said his blue cat.

Gray rolled his eyes to Natsu. "None of your business flame brain"

"Ara, nice to see you Natsu and Happy"

Gray turned his head to his date as he watched her smile cutely at the said duo.

His left eyebrow twitched. He certainly does not like that scene. _Weird._

He decided to not dwell in that feeling anymore. He began to tug on their hands.

"See ya later flame brain and happy, we gotta go now!" and with that they run along to the streets.

Natsu stared in disbelief. He predicted that Gray will retort back with insults but it never came.

"Oi! Come back here stripper. We still didn't settle the score from last time!" his shout is never heard from the said ice mage.

His face is still in disbelief but quickly changed that of a shock.

Gray and Mira together?

As in hanging out together?

Well you see new things everyday…

"Ah Happy? Are Gray and Mirajane really like left together?" he questioned his exceed.

The little exceed nodded. "Aye, looks like their on a date or something" the cat mischievously giggled.

"Oh a date?"

In the dragon slayer's mind he didn't know what is the meaning of a date.

A date between a boy and a girl that is.

He then made his way to the guild and announced his news.

"Guys I just saw Gray and Mira on a date!"

Uproar of both laughter and disbelief are on their faces.

Gray and Mira together?

Highly unlikely.

But they all start to pair them in their minds.

Yes, they both kinda look cute.

They all just thought that this could be the start of something new.

But that positive atmosphere didn't reach a certain blue haired mage in the guild.

As she was leaking tears which if not stop, will flood the very guild all our favorite wizards resides to.

Then Lucy decided to comment something to the water mage.

The resident blonde sweatdropped. "Holy shit Juvia you're leaking!"

Then Juvia glared at the surprised blonde.

"ANOTHER LOVE RIVAL!"

* * *

 **Author's Corner: That's it for Chapter One. Still kinda having trouble if I made this a long ass chapter story or what, so what do you think guys? Gray and Mira need some loving so a pair them up and this is a fanfiction so everything is possible hahahaha :D**

 **I'm sorry if I'm not updating my other story "The Odd Trio" which is a crossover fanfic between Highschool DxD and Fairy Tail so you guys should check it out hahahaha this is my second fanfic so i'm still a little bit inexperience about things in writing.**

 **Sooooo if you like this story then give it a rate and review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Babyeeeee ;)**

 **\- FTxDxD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Photoshoot**

From a distance two people are currently running towards the train station to catch the ongoing transportation which is in its final call.

" _Calling all passengers, the train is now boarding"_ a loud intercom surfaced in the area.

A young raven haired man cursed softly, "Shit" then he began to tug on the person's hand that is currently holding his own.

They didn't noticed or didn't just paid attention to their link hands because why not though, right?

Because they can't deny the feeling that is very welcoming and full of warmth coming from their interlocked fingers.

They hurriedly get on the train as it starts to move, they'll be going to the Weekly Sorcerer for the barmaid's photoshoot.

Mirajane tiredly swept her sweat from her forehead. "Whoa, that's close" they found a place to sit.

He nodded his head weakly. "Yeah"

"…"

"…"

They silently stared at one another, figuring the other person out.

Then they quickly realized their interlocked hands, they both quickly pull away.

Both blushed from their realization that they've been enjoying each others' company.

Comfortable to the point that they both don't realized that they're still holding hands.

It just felt like they belong to each other, like they completed each other.

It felt like their own skin.

Gray looked away first, clearing his throat. "I'm s-sorry about that" he can't believe that he didn't notice their hands before, he's really oblivious.

Even if he's looking away, she kept staring at him. It's like she's daring him to stare right back at her, to return to her.

Her gaze is on fire, full of passion and something different, like she's seeing something for the first time.

"Why didn't I noticed you before?" she whispered.

Well not like that really, when they were kids, when she first joined Fairy Tail all her attention was with her siblings and brooding about her 'demon' magic.

She barely noticed him before, just acknowledge him as one of the kids that are always lazing around the guild.

But when she fully accepts herself and her magic that's when she began to notice.

She noticed how he's always with Erza, how he and Erza always gets along well.

She remembered being irritated. So she started annoying the Titania and does born the rivalry of the two.

Gray was always in the middle. But he's always on her rival's side. Erza this, Erza that.

Maybe because they're still not friends, and she didn't made an effort to introduce herself to him.

Maybe it's the cause.

As time goes by she began to fully notice the kid who she noted always naked.

 _He's kinda cute…_

And does the beginning of a little crush for the ice mage.

As they both grew out of their childhood and into their early teenage years her crush is also growing.

And her rivalry with Erza is growing strong.

But she made a friendship with the raven haired.

And he began to be the middle of their arguments always.

Until one day when everything changed.

When she turned complete opposite because of that.

She began to pay more attention to the guild, she began to serve the members happily.

She began to be their resident barmaid and a lovely young lady who is soft spoken.

Erza and Mira are no longer rivals, perhaps.

And she began to lose attention.

Attention to herself.

Serving others and making them happy are her priority now.

Not her happiness.

" _Long time no see, my little crush"_ she thought to herself finding she is still staring at Gray.

The ice mage began to worry so he responded to flick his fingers at her face but when he got no reaction he then flick her forehead.

That got her out of her daydream.

"Mira are you okay?" his voice is full of worry.

And then she smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, Thanks Gray" she smiled brightly at him.

Then proceed to lean her head to his broad shoulder. This act made him stiffen she noticed but he began to relax and place a comforting hand to her head, softly stroking her hair.

"Go to sleep Mira" she heard him whispered.

Maybe she can find her happiness.

* * *

Finally they arrived in Weekly Sorcerer's building, Gray and Mira quickly went inside. They then went to the main desk, where appointments are discussed. Mira greeted the woman behind the desk and asked where would be the photoshoot be held.

The woman quickly assisted the white haired model towards inside. But before that, she quickly turned to Gray and smiled pleasantly. "Sir, you can wait in here for a minute while I assist your girlfriend"

Panic and shock entered onto him, as words cannot enter his mouth to deny the accusation. He just stood there like a wall with his mouth open. Mira became shocked at the woman as she ushered the model inside.

"I-I…she's not-" broken words flew his mouth, like a gaping fish he stared at their retreating figures. He pressed himself to a real wall and slide to the ground to sit. Cold sweat formed in his forehead, he didn't bother to wipe them off.

As he was still recovering, the same woman approached him. "Sir, you can now go inside" she said while helping him up in his feet. Gray quickly shook his head from the thoughts that entered him.

He noticed the photoshoot taking place in a studio with may lights. The director complimented Mira for her fantastic poses. As he slowly glided in the room, he didn't notice Mira's outfit. But when he's with the director, he quickly held his nose for his incoming nosebleed.

He can feel it. He can feel the blood in his nose. Mira, sweet Mira, his precious friends is just wearing a tight piece of bikini for her photoshoot.

His heart beat loudly in his chest, like galloping horses in a race. When the barmaid noticed him she stared at him and became flustered when she noticed his expression.

' _Way to go Gray'_ he thought to himself when he saw Mira's face on him.

Mira ignored him for a while because she cannot concentrate with her job. It's an advantage for him because he cannot maintain his posture when he saw her looking back at him.

It's a win-win situation perhaps…

The director acknowledged him when he coughed a little because of the sight he saw. It's a rather provocative sight.

The director smirked a little. "She's your girl, young man?" he asked the raven haired boy.

With the way the director asked with his silly expression, Gray became beet red.

He shook his head. "N-No sir…"

The director tsked at him. "Denials will get you nowhere boy" she sighed sympathetically at him.

Gray quickly retorted. "But sir, I'm telling the truth"

"Whatever you say boy, but I can tell that you want that booty" the old man said while laughing out loud.

Gray gave him a 'WTF' expression, the director just shrugged.

"Say, you're little familiar to me" the director said while scrutinizing Gray. The young man nodded. "I'm Gray Fullbuster sir, Mira's guildmate"

"More like her boyfriend" Gramps the director muttered to himself. "Fairy Tail" he sighed like he's reminiscing something. "Good times, how's Makarov doing?"

"Still alive and kicking Sir" Gray said while laughing. "He still got the hots for pretty girls" he added as an afterthought.

Gramps bellowed in laughter after hearing that. "Same geezer, I see"

Gramps developed a somewhat sober expression. "That same geezer who suggest I get him free magazines every month" he shook his head.

"Uhh…" Gray didn't know what to say.

The director cleared his throat. "Anyway, you should accompany Mira in front" he said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Eh?" Gray tilted his head on the side. This director of her is one hell of a man.

Papa Director gestured to Mira's direction. "Come on now" then he turned to the staffs. "We should include this man on this photoshoot" the staffs quickly agreed.

The director pushed him forward, towards Mira who is looking at them in bewilderment.

Gray shrugged in return to Mira's questioning gaze. "Mira dear, you should do some poses with your boyfriend" her director said while tapping Gray in the back.

"Now shoo shoo young man" he quickly made a 'go away' motion and quickly asked a staff to prepare Gray.

From the time being, Mira asked her director about something. "Why did you do that?"

"I thought you like your boyfriend near you?"

She sighed, feeling defeated. "Yeah but, he's not my boyfriend"

"But you want to"

She gasped while slowly laughing "Sir" he smiled innocently.

While they are chatting among themselves, they didn't notice that Gray is coming back to their side.

"Hey" he waved at them. Mira cannot remove her gaze at him. He's like a Greek God walking on earth. Unknown to them the director quickly ran away from the scene.

"Hey" she greeted back. The both of them are having a staring contest. Seems like they are both drowned to each other.

"Okay let's get back to business people!" yelled some staff in the back. They quickly arranged themselves as Mira pulled Gray towards the center.

Gray was just wearing some light blue trunks as Mirajane eyed his chest senseless.

The director quickly sat in the center and commanded the photographers. "Okay Mira and Gray, just imagine the both of you are in a beach"

"And imagine that the both of you are a couple"

Gray and Mira stared at each other. Contemplating what to do. He just shrugged and she just silently wished that they will complete this one mess of a photoshoot.

* * *

After an hour they completed the task at hand.

"S-Say, you want to hang out in the plaza or something? My treat" Gray said while scratching his head. It's really easy for him to ask girls on a date but with Mira, the struggle is real.

She giggled cutely and took his arm as she started to walk. "Whatever you say Gray"

"Is…that a yes?"

"Hey let's go to the Amusement Park" she said pulling him harder. This boy is really oblivious.

After some time, they finally arrived in the Amusement Park. Gray quickly bought them tickets and briskly walked towards the entrance.

Mira's still pulling on Gray's arm, she didn't want to let go. Gray noticed this as he stiffened but didn't pay attention no more.

"What do you want to do?" he asked his date. "I don't know, you pick" girls are really hard to understand. A boy started questioning but the girl quickly retorted that she didn't know. What a life.

The young man sighed and head straight to a shooting booth. The white haired beauty eagerly smiled at the sight and pointed at Gray the huge stuffed animal. "That one!"

It's a life size Panda Bear stuffed toy. Gray gulped at the sight.

The man behind the booth quickly noticed them. "Well hello there, looking for some stuffed toy for your girlfriend?" he gestured towards Mira while smiling gently.

Gray was quick to deny it but Mira beat him to it. "Yes please, can we have the big panda?" she questioned.

The raven haired cutie gaped at that. She didn't deny it one bit. Strangely, he felt warmth in his chest.

The vendor nodded his head and gave Gray balls. "You have to make the objects fall down" he instructed. Gray quickly nodded and prepared his shot. He looked to his arm.

"Uh Mira, can you…" he felt arms let go on his arm. He looked at the sight of Mirajane being flustered. _Cute…_

What a wonderful sight. With that strange scene he felt his body being powered up. His senses doubled up as he took sight of his opponent.

 _Ready, set, go!_

He aimed and shot as he knew that he will win the game. He didn't have an ounce og guilt that he used some of his devil slayer magic on the ball. For Mira's sake he will do anything in his power.

 _All is fair in Love and War…_

Even if it's just for a giant panda.

Because it makes Mira happy. And he longed to see her happy just for herself, and not for the others. He likes to see Mira smile because she's happy. And if she's happy, then he is happy.

With just one shot the tons of objects fell in the ground. Applause can be heard all around them. He can hear Mira gasped as he saw the vendor pulled the giant panda and gave it to him.

A crowd gathered around them as he gave it to Mira. He felt shy all of the sudden. So he opted to silently give it to her while smiling gently. She took it in her grasp. He liked the scene in front of him. Mira with a giant panda. The panda almost swallowed her whole but she grinned widely.

They quickly left the place after he thanked the vendor. He helped Mira for the time being for bringing the giant panda. It sure as hell is heavy. But it's all worth it. He made Mira smile.

After hours of walking, talking, and playing games on booths, they noticed that it's already night time. They settled on a bench where they placed the things they bought and won. He asked Mira to sit for a moment as he goes to buy some food for them.

Minutes of waiting because of the long ass line in the food corner, he finally bought some corn dogs, pretzel, hot dogs, and sodas because he didn't know what Mira like.

He walked swiftly towards their bench when he caught a bitter sight. Some boys gathered around Mira as they flirted with her. He felt sick on the sight, his heart wanted to lash out to the boys and use his new magic on them. He felt he should claimed Mira right there and now. So claim he went.

He saw Mira silently sat there as they continue to flirt with her. The boys seemed to notice her lack of response, so they try harder. She kinda looked bored in fact to the attention.

Gray then quickly placed the bag of foods in the side. "Hey!" he yelled with controlled anger in his voice. The boys and Mira noticed him with different reactions.

The boys made an annoyed expression but Mira smiled greatly at him. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked the flirts.

"What can you see dumbass" flirt number one stated back. The two other boys snickered beside him. "Run along boy" he added.

"Why you" Gray growled at the bastard. How there he claimed what's his.

"Leave her alone bastards, she's clearly not interested with all of you" the raven haired claimed loudly.

"And besides, she's already mine" he added like a lion defending his mate.

His glare continued to burn as the dumb flirts started to back out. He showed them whose boss. The finally noticed that he's really burning up when a gentle hand came in his shoulder, stopping the further aggression.

He saw Mira's blushed cheeks and wide blue eyes. That's when he realized what he really said. He met his midnight blue eyes on hers, wanting to explain. "I-I…Mira, I didn't" as he was about to explain, a finger was placed on his lips stopping his motion. He became mum.

"Ara, I heard what you said Gray. No need to explain" she giggled lightly. She picked up the bag of foods. "Come now let's eat" she decided to eat the corn dog and sipped some soda. Gray then sat near her and ate too.

While they're eating he heard her say something. "You're correct" she muttered.

"Come again?" he said.

"I'm already yours" she said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Even before" she added to herself.

"E-Ehh?" he can feel his face blushing up a knot. She's one hell of a girl alright.

"R-Right" he nodded.

"You know, I can pretty handle them" she said mentioning the flirts back there.

"I-I right…" he said. They continued to eat while gazing at the stars.

They briskly walked on the sidewalk heading to Fairy Hills. The young man carried almost all their things. The struggle he felt was real. Mira was always guiding him as she helped carry the giant panda.

* * *

Finally, what felt like a thousand years, they made it in Mira's dorm. He assisted her with her things. He's about to bid her goodnight when he felt someone tug at his shirt.

"I had fun today, thanks Gray" she said smiling gently. He nodded his head and greeted her goodnight. As he was about to exit the compound Mira ran back to him.

He turned his head towards her and asked. "Mira?"

"I just…thanks for the panda" she said shifting from foot to foot.

"Okay then" he smirked.

"Come here" he heard her.

He was dumbfounded but he quickly complied with her request.

The beauty stand on her tip toes and quickly gave him a kiss on his nose.

He gave a bashful expression as he blushed up a storm. Mirajane giggled at that. "See ya Gray" she waved him goodbye and started to walk inside.

For the time being, he just stood there like an idiot.

And idiot with a stupid smile on his face.

* * *

 **Author's Corner:**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, it's been years LOL I kinda have some author's block because of some things and I've been busy with school. So busy with graduation. It's a long ass chapter so enjoy it :) And if you like this chapter kindly leave a review, follow/favorite because that gave me inspiration to write somewhat hahahaha Thanks guys see ya :) Btw I'm posting a playlist per chapter for our little GrayMi so that you can enjoy reading while listening to a song.**

 **GrayMi's Playlist:**

 **Charlie Puth - Some Type of Love**

 **byeeee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Morning After**

" _Had fun?"_

Macao cockily asked to the surprised raven haired as the young man opened the big doors of his guild, Fairy Tail.

"Huh?" Gray lifted his eyebrow to the question.

"You know, you and Mira…" Macao developed a smirk upon his statement.

The ice mage gaped at him. How did he know about that? "No, I don't know" he dismissed the questioning mage.

But still, the older man followed him towards one of the man tables and took a sit opposite him. "Oh I knew that you two had fun"

"Then why the hell are you asking me if you knew?" he retorted back.

Gray then realized something. "How, how did you know about the date?"

Macao smirked. "Well for starters, a certain dragon slayer broadcasted it to the guild"

"That bastard…" the ice mage grumbled as he imagined beating the shit out of Natsu for yelling out his date yesterday.

"And Mirajane was _extremely_ early today and she was beaming like she'd won something. Mira is always smiling but you could feel something was up" he informed the still grumbling mage.

Gray snapped out of his dream about making Natsu a human popsicle by testing his newly Ice Devil Slayer Magic.

Macao continued his speech. "And Gray, nobody is _that_ smiley miley when that person woke up really early in the morning. Even if it's Mira…"

Gray can only sigh. "So…your point is?"

Macao sweatdropped. "All I say that, what did you do to her? Are you that good?"

What is he talking about?

Gray cocked his head to the side, asking him what did he meant.

"You're really oblivious" Macao said to himself. Nonetheless, he patted Gray on his back while proceeding to stand up. "Congrats on the sex Gray"

He walked further in the guild to meet with Cana.

The raven haired man was dumbfounded. "Eh?" he massaged his temples. "Mira and I didn't even…"

"Oh shit!" his face met the table. That's the one Macao what saying. He now understood.

"We're not even…" he let his hands cover his face. "I'm not even…"

"She's not even…" he sneak a peak from his hand. He spied Mira in her bar.

What Macao said earlier was true. He could feel Mira's radiance of happiness from here.

 _She was glowing…_

' _So that's why Macao was…'_ he thought while facepalming.

He made a move to stand up and walked to the bar.

He could feel eyes watching him like a hawk. He could really feel particular eyes that are currently bawling because of the situation.

Nonetheless, he ignored it all and just head to his destination.

"Hey" he greeted the barmaid.

Said barmaid was expecting him earlier from now. She smiled to him slowly.

"Hey" Mira's eyes sparkled like the ocean meeting the sun's glare from the sky.

He was definitely awestruck. Gray wished that he somehow had a camera with him to capture that moment.

"How's it going?" he was so lame to even say that. Mira only giggled at this cute alien, awkwardly explaining himself.

"Ya know there's some rumors circulating in the guild. I was saying that don't even bother with them" Gray awkwardly said as he eyed the blue eyed maiden.

"No probs Gray" she winked at him.

He could no longer ignore the many pair of eyes that was currently staring at their every move. He had to get out of here, probably bring Mira too if she likes.

He was met with sly smirks from left to right when he sneakily glanced to the whole guild. Even Master was eyeing him up with approval.

He jumped from his seat, having surprised Mira with his actions. "Are you going outside Mira?" he prayed to God that Mira somehow cooperate.

She tilted her head for questions. "Yes? I'm going to the market later for supplies"

He praised the Lord for her answer. "Ah really? We should go now to the market and I'll accompany you" he almost lift Mira from joy but he controlled himself from doing that. He didn't want anything else to blow in the guild.

One is enough…

He will still have to find Natsu for the popsicle thingy.

Gray took Mira's had and they ran to the door leading outside. Mira could only weakly say to the other barmaids to manage the place.

* * *

"I didn't even have my grocery list" she said with a sweatdrop.

The young man noticed his companion's mood. "I'm sorry" he was guilty for not even waiting for her reply.

"No, it's okay" she tugged him in the arm. "Let's go explore here. We could buy the supplies later" she said.

He only watched as he let her do her thing.

"Look Gray! Free food!" Mira pulled her date for the day to the food stall.

"We should try this" she handed him food after food. She was enjoying seeing Gray's face from bloating from too much eating. She snickered as she shoved the finger foods down his throat.

' _Now that's not very good of you Mira'_ she scolded herself.

His cheeks are so full of the various samples from the stand. He just let them be as he saw that Mira was enjoying this. He swallowed the last batch of it then proceeded to sighed heavily.

A gentle hand brushed up his cheek. "Are you okay Gray?"

Mira was wearing a concerned expression. Guilt was evident to her face as she realized at she bombarded him with numerous delicacies. Upon seeing that particular face, Gray could be seen calming down bit by bit.

Absentmindedly, he wrapped his arms to her waist, pulling her closer to his. "Yeah, don't worry"

She gave a pretty smile. Along with the glare of the sun, Mira's smile became enchanting to his midnight eyes. He again, was awestruck.

They walked across the market with him holding her on the waist and her caressing his hand that was placed on her waist.

"Kids these days…" the old lady by the food stall could only watch the young couple walking from the distance. She can see it in their eyes that they're the one for them but she could tell that they where still not a couple yet.

"Get it on already" she made a last statement before preparing to fix her stall for the day.

They spend the remaining day exploring the vast market place Magnolia has to offer. They try for a few stalls, buy some stuffs from the other. Overall, it felt like a second date for the two.

They were currently walking to the side of the place which surprisingly had a small river and have the perfect view of the sunset.

Mira was on Gray's back, they both voted that piggyback riding back to the guild was a fun choice. They momentarily stop to watch the sunset that took place.

Gray placed Mira back to the ground. They both watched the natural occurrence that happened every day. It was truly magnificent.

"It's so beautiful" wonderful words escaped Gray's mouth. He saw Mira nodded mutely at his side.

He turned to inspect Mira's side profile. The photos from a certain magazine don't do her justice. She was a wonder. A divine being blessing this very land and blessing a certain ice mage's heart even before.

' _But this is more beautiful'_ words from his mind filtered his eyes as he gazed at the beautiful creature just inches away from him.

The creature turned her head toward him. She smiled with grace as she spent searching for answers from his midnight blue eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes" she gave him a compliment.

"Not as beautiful as yours" he answered back.

She giggled. She enjoyed moments like this. Certain moments that really grasped the heart. Her heart…

Mira took a step to Gray's. Every step shortened the distance between them. Their chest was pressed to each other, both hearing their own breaths. The young couple gazed passionately at each other, searching for some answers through their eyes.

"Mira…"

"Gray…"

They simultaneously said to each other. Both having massive blushes on their faces.

Gray scratched lightly his cheeks while Mira tucked a piece of her hair on her ear.

"You go first"

"Oh no you go"

"No I insist"

"Ladies first Mira" he said while sweatdropping.

"But a gentleman…" she let that sat there.

Giving him a look that Gray can't say no, he grumbled and complied with her request.

' _God I'm so whipped. And we're not even a thing yet'_ he thought while preparing himself to Mira.

They're back from gazing passionately to each other. Gray took the step and held Mira's hand to his own. She then intertwined their fingers together.

"I don't know what I feel Mira" he looked right through her soul.

"I feel things right now. I always felt funny when I'm near you. I yearned for your touch and I could only dream for me to touch you too. I'm a helpless man, bounded from your shackles. You snared me with your gazes and words"

He shakily placed his hand to her cheek, caressing it gently. "I don't know what I feel Mira. But it's not a bad one, I always feel secured when I'm with you. So please, free me from this feeling and tell me what is it?"

His words struck her like lightning. There was a full blush donning her face right know. She felt her heart like it was going to explode. She felt greatly loved by this ice mage. It's time to return the same to him.

She placed his shivering hand to her chest. Gray was quick to pull it back but she kept it in place.

"You feel that? That's my answer to you"

His palm was warm on her chest. They're both red from this confession.

They both felt Mira's heartbeat. It was like a galloping horse in a race.

"You're the winner to my heart Gray" she said sweetly.

Mira then placed both of her hands to cupped Gray's face. She adored his blushing cheeks.

"The feeling's mutual Gray-kun. I was crushing for you before, and still now. You make me feel funny things too you know? I think it's funny that I'm the matchmaker but the fate's matchmaked us for real. I'm contented to feel you near me. I would always catch your gaze when you glanced across the guild. I felt butterflies when we had our first date. That night was the first time that I slept with full contentment."

She smiled at him with passion. A love that crossed worlds.

"Will you take responsibility at what you've had done to me?" she asked him sweetly.

He answered her with an embrace that was full of tenderness.

"I'll take all the responsibility" he whispered huskily.

She gave smile with half lidded eyes. "Good" she whispered back.

He straightened his back. "So Mira…will you be mine?" he shyly asked, scratching his nape this time.

"I'm already yours" she giggled in glee.

"Oh, ah" he was shy all of a sudden. He couldn't even glace at Mira.

She smiled lovingly at this cute gesture. "Don't be shy" she placed his hand to her cheek.

Gray's blush deepened at that. "Yeah, sorry…"

He was still not looking at her. She pouted at that. What would she do to make him look at her?

"Gray…"

"Gray-kun…"

Still no answer…

Mira sighed. Time for some naughtiness!

"Oh Gray…"

She leaned towards him. She laid her head to his chest. It's a miracle that he's not stripping yet.

Her breath was hot on his neck. It tickled him to no end.

"Come on Gray…"

She squeezed him to her.

"Please look at me…"

With each plea, he felt himself flushed. His blush was still going strong. His heart was still banging on his chest. He wondered if Mira can hear it.

" _Baby…_ "

That got Mira the reaction that she wanted. She felt him stiffened in their embrace. She continued her ministrations.

" _Baby please look at me…"_

She hugged him tighter.

" _Please baby…"_

That was the last straw as Gray reluctantly settled his eyes on Mira's awaiting ones.

Mira then noticed that he was still sporting that damn huge blush. She began to tease him.

"Do you want me to keep calling you that?" she smirked a little.

"I-I…" he stuttered like hell.

She placed a finger on his lips. "Hush baby"

He was annoyed. He was annoyed to her but he was more annoyed to himself. He had to be strong in this. Heck, he was _the_ man on this relationship.

"Mira" he whined. She was poking his pride in here.

"What baby?"

"Stop that!"

She did a double take. He was so annoyed it showed on his handsome face.

"The what?"

"Stop calling me _baby"_ the way he said 'baby' was like he was very distasteful towards it.

He unwillingly showed his pouting face at Mira who laughed merrily.

He gaped at her. "What?"

"Nothing. You're just too cute" she resisted to giggle more as she saw Gray's frustrated face.

"I'm the one who should call you baby" he stated for awhile.

She made a thinking expression. _'So that's the one he's been grumbling about?'_ she said to herself.

"How about we both call each other that one. How's that?" she cheekily replied.

Gray just 'Hmph' in the sidelines. _'Gosh this boy_ ' Mira thought.

She was sure lucky to call him hers.

* * *

 **Author's Corner:**

 **Gosh I'm back! So sorry for the long wait you guys. GrayMi's confession! (Tell me if it's cheesy or what lol)**

 **So, I'm having ideas for GrayZa, GrayLu fics (I'm a multishipper and a Graynatics) and I'm planning to make one shots of Grayxpairings**

 **I have a question you guys, are there any fics that have GrayxHarem in here? I only see NatsuxHarem and I believe that Gray is lovable too and he could have one too, so I'm panning a harem story but I think that I will post it in the future because I still have other fics to update lol and school is coming (brace yourselves xD)**

 **Tell me if it's a good idea (The Grayza, GrayLu, one shots GrayxPairings and GrayxHarem) and comment your thoughts in the reviews below.**

 **if you like this chapter then please click the Follow/Favorite button and I'll see you guys in the next chapters.**

* * *

 **GrayMi's Playlist: Adele - One and Only**


End file.
